Alighiero
is Dante's father. He is a greedy, gluttonous, hedonistic, and psychotic man who would arbitrarily steal money, crops and property from the poor serf families on his land to finance his private parties with his friends. He is seen mostly in flashbacks but is later encountered as a hideously disfigured monster boss in the circle of Greed. Life During Dante's childhood, Alighiero was a greedy and licentious man, who abused his wife and berated his son, believing him to be weak. He was a lecherous man who stole from the poor, using their money to have parties with his friends, and have sex with many women, including prostitutes. Because of Alighiero's actions, as well as his abusive behavior, his wife eventually committed suicide, though he tells Dante she died of a fever, citing her weakness as the reason her heart gave out. When Dante was away at the Crusades, Beatrice stayed with Alighiero as she awaited her fiance's return. Shortly before his death, Alighiero stated his belief that his son was dead while attempting to seduce Beatrice to no avail. Seconds later an assassin appeared and attacked them both. Alighiero quickly gained the upper-hand; he pushed the assassin onto the ground, but just as he was about to kill him, the assassin stabs him in the eye with his own cross and was killed instantly. Hell For his sins and wretchedness, Alighiero was sent to the fourth circle of Hell, Greed, and was turned into a morbidly obese demonic abomination with chains wrapped around his body and limbs. He appears to have had his right hand replaced with a pig's foot to symbolise his gluttony, with flesh torn from his stomach. Alighiero wields a giant golden cross adorned with jewels, modeled after the same one he wore in life and eventually used to end it as well. The same type of cross is used when the Sins of the Father spell is cast, a spell Dante gains after his father is absolved. When Dante first arrives in the fourth circle, he is surprised to meet his father, who taunts him about how much of a failure he was in life. Dante shouts back that "I fear I am too much the same man as my father." The father and son eventually fight at the Wheel of Fortune. Dante defeats his demonic father, and chastises him for being so full of greed and hate. However, rather then abandoning him, Dante states that he will not be damned like his father, and absolves him of his sins, exonerating him of suffering eternal damnation for his crimes committed on Earth. At the end of the game, the absolved soul of Alighiero, along with all the other souls that Dante had freed on his "pilgrimage" through hell, help to imprison Lucifer after his fight with Dante in Cocytus. Powers/Abilities Enhanced Strength: He possesses immense strength to even lift up his huge golden cross withonly one hand. Enhanced Durability: Because of his corrupted form, he is able to endure most of Dante's attacks. Sins of the Father: He is able to launch smaller crosses that acts like shurikens. Greed-Based Attacks: He uses several attacks based on greed energies. *'Cross Turrets': He slams his cross into the ground where it acts like a turret, emitting greed energy that damages Dante when he gets too close. *'Charged Attack': He charges his cross with great amount of greed energy to create a big attack. Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic Alighiero's apperance in the film Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic is very similar to his appearance in the game. He's first found murdered with his golden cross impaled through his eye. In Gluttony, Lucifer shows Dante a vision of Alighiero gorging himself while a starved but disgusted Beatrice watches. After watching the scene play out, Lucifer informs Dante that his father is in Hell as well before disappearing. Shortly after arriving in Greed, and watching the damned being tortured, Dante flashes back to a memory of Alighiero beating him and his mother after only 3 of his golden coins went missing from a pile of several hundred coins. Once the vision ended, Dante encounters a deformed Alighiero awaiting him atop a demonic mechanical tower. He reveals that Lucifer has promised him a thousand years free of torture, and all the gold he could ever want, if he kills his own son. Dante tries to convince his father to let him pass, but to no avail. Both father and son seem to be evenly matched as they traded barbs. However, Alighiero manages to disarm Dante and rushes in for the kill. But as he does, Dante kicks him into a giant vat of boiling gold. Later, Dante has two more visions of Alighiero. Once, in Violence, consoling him after his mother killed herself, claiming she died of 'fever', then again in Fraud, trying to defend Beatrice from the assassin before being killed. Battle Quotes *"Suffer like me!" *"I should have taken Beatrice for myself!" *"I'd be alive if not for you!" *"Give it up, boy." *"I hope you're damned forever." *"This is real power!" *"So, you think you're a better man than your father!" *"Then we'll see who's the better man!" *"My blood is on your hands." *"You're not my son!" *"Even in death, I am stronger." *"She'll marry the devil first!" *"Go on. Use me as an excuse. Blame me for everything!" *"Where is that God you fought for?! *"I am not responsible for the man you are!" *"Your mother babied you!" *"What a disappointment you are!" *"Out of my sight!" *"Are you man enough for this?!" *"Sins of the Father!" *"You know nothing of hell!" Trivia *The real Alighiero Alighieri was the husband of Bella Abatia, and father of the famous poet Dante Alighieri. He was a respected Florentine moneylender. *The voice actor in the anime is Mark Hamill. Coincidentally, Mark Hamill also did the voice of the antagonistic Watcher from the video game Darksiders, a game that shares similarities with Dante's Inferno and God of War. *He is voiced by Chikao Ohtsuka in Japan. *Alighiero's demon form bears some resemblance to the Gluttony demons. However, unlike the gluttony demons, he actually retains his intelligence. *Alighiero's treatment towards Beatrice in the animated film is wildly different from how he treats her in the game. In the game, Alighiero wastes no time trying to seduce his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. In the movie, Alighiero is never seen making any advances on Beatrice and, in an uncharacteristic act of self-sacrifice, quickly rushes to her defense when the assassin arrives, urging her to run as he tries to fight him off. *Alighiero's appearances in the anime are different from the game, but he still has his actions of greed and gluttony in the film. *In the game, he only said that Bella died out of fever, but in the Anime, he tells Dante after he said his line from the game, she was in paradise, but it was obviously a lie. *He was never seen in the game beating Bella or Dante in any Flashback, only in the anime. *In the game, he is absolved by his son while in the anime, he was pushed into a boiling liquid of gold instead. Gallery Aligiero Eye.jpg Alighiero in life.jpg Alighero Role Model.jpg Alighiero Anime.png Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Greed